


Doing the Deed

by Afiakate



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afiakate/pseuds/Afiakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Cassie get down to business. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing the Deed

Doing the Deed

 

A hand on her forearm, steadying. A blunt finger smoothing the back of her hand. Breath on her neck and a solid chest against her back, buttons pressing into her dress, into the knots of her spine. Hips squared behind hers, right leg pressed against the outside of leg, his knee knocking her thigh gently. Her foot was nestled against his boot, and her toes curled slightly, an involuntary reaction to the tingling in her stomach. The smell of shaving cream and sweat tickled her nose. A finger traced the length of her pointer finger, smoothing over the bony joints. His arm skimmed hers, and together they exhaled and squeezed. 

Colton Rhodes thuds to the ground in front of Tim and Cassie. Tim takes a step back, dips to pick up the spent shell and meets Cassie’s eyes. A few short minutes later and Colt’s body is slipping under the slurry, the sludge slurping and whispering at his corpse. 

A slow nod and the ghost of a smile passed between them. It wasn’t Cassie’s first time with a gun, and it wasn’t her last, but she made it count just the same. Tim made sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Some reviewers and fandom members seemed to take Cassie and Tim's exchange in the truck in "The Hatchet Tour" as a portent of romance. I had a totally different take. I had this whole idea of them meeting, hashing out a plan, killing Colt together and then never seeing/speaking with each other again. I didn't feel like writing that story, but I did want to write this snippet.


End file.
